Lucky Ones
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Darkened by revenge towards The Governor, only Daryl has the patience and love to convince Michonne that she should stay for him and herself. Every now and then, the stars align. Boy and girl meet by the great design. Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones? One-Shot *DISCLAIMER*


**AN: REVISED. This is my first Dixonne Fanfic. I didnt realize how hard it was to portray Daryl's accent. Thanks to all who helped me.**

"You cant stop me Daryl." Michonne entered her cell block. Grabbing her map along with her bag. Ignoring his presence behind her. Ignoring his eyes. His piercing blue eyes that always struck her. The way he was able to convey a message to her without speaking. The way he shielded himself from others. His strong demeanor always caught her attention. And she didn't know why.

Why was he making her reconsider her choice. Why was she doubting herself for wanting to avenge Andrea? The first person she opened up to after this new world happened. And she was forced to push all her emotions aside. All her memories aside to survive. Placing her map inside her bag, her eyes flashed on the picture she found inside. Her and the blonde. She couldn't let this go. She would not let someone else she cared about be forgotten in her memories.

The badass leaned against the bars. Not saying anything. Admiring her strong will. And passionate heart. Yet cursing this obsession. This loyalty to Andrea. She couldn't see the whole picture. No matter what they said to her. No matter what they did. No matter much they offered their family to her. It wasn't enough.

He should be used to this feeling. His father. Merle. This sense of abandonment. For some reason the ones who he wanted more from couldn't give him what he needed. Folding his arms, he watched her fiery eyes set on a purpose. Still doing his best to convince her. But he should know by now that he was nothing more than a….

"move." She attempted to push past him as he huffed. Anger rising from her eyes.

"Not gonna happen." His southern drawl lingered in the air, not knowing how the lioness had to hide the shiver she felt down her spine. Not knowing Daryl had the same reaction. Her smooth chocolate skin. Her delicate hands that wielded her katana with grace and precision. How was it that the reverted redneck would succumb to the gorgeous black woman? It was irony at it best.

Placing his hands on her shoulder, she avoided his eyes to his dismay. But she must had felt this bond between them too. She was allowing him to touch her.

And Michonne hated this about her body's betrayal. Hating that everyone was working. And they should be too. But this man had to follow her. He just had to be there with her. No one was around. Just them two.

"You said you understood why I was doing this. You have to let me go because you are the only one who understands." Referencing his brother. Seeing the pain in his eyes. No. she didn't mean to put it there. And as much as she wanted to wipe it away. All of their memories. But she could not. She had to be the strong one. The loner. The one who could never let others inside.

He meant the words he told her before. _If things were different I would be there by your side._ He was by her side now. If only she would open her eyes and look. But her anger was clouding her judgment. Like his was once while. The many times he saw his brother's in his mind. Dead and alive. Hearing his racist comments in his head. Hearing his hurtful comments toward him. his brother who was full of hate. Who he wanted nothing to be like, yet he was obligated to look out for. To love. But this woman before him had to let the pain go. She had to understand that some things were out of their control.

"Which is why I can't let you go on this suicide mission. You against him. Do you know what he has planned? Do you want to die like that?" his voice began to break.

"Death is a quick guarantee in this world Dixon. The question is when. This is my debt that I owe to Andrea. I am not angry with you because you are apart of something better than yourself." His hands on her shoulder still. She escaped his touch as she attempted to push him. Madly, pushing her hands on his chest as he caught her wrists. Capturing her eyes.

"Cant you see woman? You belong to this family too. We care. And every time you run off…."

"I do not run off." She sternly said. Feeling a tear in heart at his words. Knowing she was hurting both of them. Never admitting to the archer how she missed him.

" I have a purpose. And I am tired of waiting for The Governor to make the first move. What ever happens happens. There is nothing I can do. Or you can do." His hold on her tightened. But he did not hurt her. She knew he could never hurt her.

"Bullshit. Do you fuckin hear yerself right now Michonee? You think you deserved to be punished. For being a good friend to Andrea. Its like you don't have a reason to live."

"I don't Daryl. I don't. and I don't understand why it has taken you so long to see that. You belong with them all. They rely on you. Depend on you. But what am I to them. Nothing. I would not be missed. Easily erased."

"that's not true." his voice raised. "Everything you do for us. Carl and Rick would be….."

"they will be good without me. They are strong. We are all forced to be strong now. And they have each other. But who do I have?" thoughts of her beautiful daughter flashing through her mind.

The gorgeous six year old taken from her grasp. The child who loved to laugh and play in the park. The little girl who made her believe in herself. that she was capable of loving again.

Kennedy. The girl who gave the best hugs and kisses. Why couldn't she have been there to protect her? Why was she working? It was all her fault. She would never wish this upon another person. Being forced to kill her. Praying that God will forgive her. But was there even a God in this world anymore.

"You mean who will you allow yourself to have?" She became quiet at his comment.

"I am so sick of you saying the same thing. That I don't let others in. but you don't either. I am so sick of everyone hoping that I will change my mind. I won't. Now move." She escaped his grip.

"You are right about one thing. I do keep to myself, but at least I allow myself to trust em. And depend on em. It was better than my brother and a father who abused me. Who didn't even notice I was lost in the woods for 9 days."

"But that is the thing Daryl. You wanted a different family. You got that. Carol, Hershel, Rick and Carl. You have what you always wanted. What about me? nothing can bring my daughter back. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." Her voice became hoarse as she felt tears on her cheeks. Pretending to not feel them, and yet the red neck did. His softening blue eyes halted her heart as he wiped them away.

"Just don't touch me." She warned as he ignored her demand. Using his thumb as he relished the feel on her soft skin against his fingertips. This girl was so strong that she was weak. She had learned to only depend on herself for long until he realized she didn't know how to let anyone in. this new life had changed them all. For good and for the better. And yet sometimes it was hardest to not leave their humanity behind.

Wrapping his arms around her, she breathed in his musky, woodsy sent. Feeling his muscled arms around her waist, she rested her head on his chest. His fingers in her hair as she broke down. Never in a million years would she think she was being comforted by Daryl Dixon.

In the past, he would have never know what to do when a woman cried. But Carol showed him how to give affection to ones he cared for. Rubbing her back gently, he was surprised the warrior goddess held him back.

"Please don't go Michonne. Don't leave me again. You said that you didn't have a reason to stay. You do. Please don't go." Before he could stop the words from leaving his lips, they escaped. And she could only look up at him. did she hear him right? Was he saying this to make her stay.

"Why are you telling me this?" She broke away from him again as he missed her touch. "Daryl I can't handle these mind games right now."

"Since when have I ever played games?" She began to shake her head as he continued to talk. "I know you aint running off ok. Its just that. Over the time we've been on runs. I just got so use to you being there beside me. to watch my back."

"So you want me here so I can help you. A fighting commodity." She made the mistake of looking in his blue orbs. He was truly beautiful.

"No I want you here because." His voice cracked. Could he tell her this? Could he trust her with these words? But this wasn't about him. it was about her.

"I miss you. Damn it woman." She just had to believe that he didn't open up to just anyone. He wasn't a man of many words. And right now she just had to know. She had to see.

"But how can you miss me Daryl? How can you miss someone who keeps pushing you away? Who killed another's man's daughter." Her voice rang in urgency.

"She was already dead Michonne."

"but I didn't kill Lilly for her good. I did it out of revenge towards the Governor. For hurting me. for taking away the only friend I had. I had to make the governor feel the pain I felt. And I deserve this punishment because that is how I feel everyday. This void in my heart for both of them."

"I know. It doesn't get easier. Even when you lose someone who made you feel like shit. At the end of the day, they are yer blood. No one can replace them. No one." He removed the bag from her hand. And the katana as she slightly of jumped at his touch. "I just wish you trusted me."

"Daryl I would trust you with my life." She genuinely stated as she felt his eyes on her still. His thumb wiping away her tears. For so long she held it all inside. Now it was time to let it go. Let it all go.

"And I hate how for some reason I cant get you out of my head. I cant." She said with defeat. He replayed her words in his mind. For once she was opening up to him. and he couldn't ignore it. Nor the look in her eyes as he licked his lips. Asking a question with his eyes.

"Daryl." She read his lustful eyes. Closing hers. Y"ou cant do this to me." Feeling his breath upon her lips. Tasting him already. All the memories flashing through her mind. She couldn't let this happen again. She couldn't be broken. She had nothing within her yet. And yet that didn't stop her body. Feeling his lips upon hers, she hadn't been kissed in so long. Neither had Daryl.

But that didn't stop him from memorizing the feel of her full lips. For once a woman wanted him as much as he wanted her. Licking her bottom lip, his hands never left her face as he felt her tighten her grip on his vest. Teasing her with his tongue, a moan could be heard.

She meant to push him away. Not bring him closer to her. But her body deceived her once again. And his tongue was making her feel fires that burned so deeply. His tongue in her mouth. Making her feel like she wasn't alone anymore. Pushing him away gently, he only folded his lips.

"So now you see why I can't let you do this. I can't Michonne." He touched her face as she could only nod. Looking in his eyes. He knew he was selfish at the moment. But tomorrow wasn't promised to them. And he couldn't wonder what if right now. And right now she separated herself away him.

No not again.

"I know this isn't one sided. You …."

"It doesn't matter what I feel or what I think I feel. Right now I cant trust myself to…"Daryl ignored her words as she accepted his lips again. His actions scaring himself. He wasn't known to take what he wanted, but that was what this woman did to him. for once in a while, he wasn't afraid to live. To breathe. Wiping the tears from her eyes.

But these weren't tears of pain. For once, they were tears of joy. She was feeling something real for once. That didn't hurt her. And she didn't want it to end. Feeling him guide them to her bed, their kiss was never broken. And her moans grew louder as he laid her down. his hands moving to her stomach. Removing his lips gently as he looked in her eyes. His fingers in her hair as she couldn't stop the beating of her heart.

"I don't want to push you into this." He rubbed her stomach gently. He just had to make sure he wasn't dreaming. That she was right here. Letting him touch her. "I don't want you to think I am with you just to have some affection. I really care for you."

"I do to." She finally admitted as she brought his lips back to hers. Nipping them. Teasing him. making him want more as his hands slid underneath her shirt as he pulled it off. Eyeing her beauty as she avoided his eyes. A man hadn't seen her in so long.

"Look at me." he kept her chin in place with his finger as his lips kissed her neck. Hearing her moans. Feeling her hands underneath his shirt as she pulled it over his head. Taking in his beautiful body. His chiseled chest and arms that she couldn't believe were hers at the moment. For once she thought God still existed. She was living in a moment that she didn't want to end.

"I want you' so bad." He didn't waste time unzipping her pants as he stared at her naked beauty. This was all for him. her gorgeous color skin that he needed to taste once again. Suckling her nipple, her moans were so addicting. Hating his past. How could he have judged someone on the color of their skin. This girl was everything he realized he wanted. Strong, powerful, bold and beautiful.

Gripping her mattress, she couldn't stop him if she wanted to. This was just too much. The way his tongue licked her nipple. The way his finger pinched the other one, she was lost. under his power. His control.

"O God." Her sighs giving his ego a boost as he still couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was pleasuring her. The look in her lustful eyes telling him that she wanted more. And he was happy to give it to her. Gently moving a hand between her legs, he felt the sensitive bundle of nerves as she took a deep breath. His finger inside of her and his lips on her nipple, she couldn't take this anymore. Her hands on his shoulders, she opened her legs more to give him access.

She was so close, but he would be inside of her when that happened. Letting out a smirk, she was unzipping his pants as they both pushed them down. Eyeing his size. She felt like a virgin again. The electricity through her body as her senses were intensified. The man on top her with his flushed expression, she wanted all he could give her. Feeling him against her thigh, a sense of nervousness made her panic. She couldn't fit that inside of him. kissing her gently, he felt her relax in his touch once again.

"Are you sure? Because once I start, I wont be able to stop." He hoped this was what she wanted for both of them. She could only nod as he kissed her once more. His hand resting her left breast.

"this is new to me again too." Easing himself inside of her as he kept control. She was too tight. but this was the closest to heaven he had ever been. Their eyes locking he thrust his hips slowly. Gently. Making love to her. Letting her set the pace. Being strong enough to be weak. Hearing her moans grow louder.

"Daryl….I don't break easily." She touched his cheeks as he paused.

"I don't want to hurt you." His sincere whisper made her smile. He did care for her.

"You wont." This was all he needed to hear as his thrusts quickened. Her body making him feel complete.

Meeting every thrust. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he deepened his thrusts.

Deep. Strong. Hard. They didn't care if anyone could here him. he was telling her. Showing her that she was everything to him. and that he didn't mean to fall for her but he did. And now he couldn't let her go. Reaching their climax together, he didn't remove himself from her. He only enveloped her in her arms. Their bodies reliving what just happened. The warrior resting on his chest. But he did not push her off, he only held her tighter as she traced the demon tattoo in his inner arm.

He was waiting for her to talk. To tell him that she would stay at his side. How could she leave him after this? Everything was taken away from her. Her daughter. Andrea. What if he was next? She couldn't put herself through this pain again. Why did she give her body to him? Why did she have to fall for Daryl Dixon.

"You regret it." He watched sadness in her eyes. He knew this would happen to him. every single time. Why did he decide to give his heart to her?

"You don't?" she sat up. "We both know that this isn't promised to us Daryl. We aren't Maggie and Glenn. We are two people who have lost so much. And because of that we are so scared to live. Breathe." Tears trailed down her cheeks. He could only wipe them away.

"'Chonne. You have to trust me." Staring at her breasts. Realizing that minutes ago, they were vulnerable enough to show their feelings to one another.

"If I don't leave." She began. "If I stay with you…."

"If you stay with me. And the group. We cant fight The Governor together." He assured her with a soft kiss. "Please stay." She could only nod as he pulled them down together. Giving her strength with his kisses. Giving her love with his thrusts. Her moans were ecstasy as they both felt something they had not felt in a long time.

Security.


End file.
